Ne me laisse pas fermer les yeux
by Kalihell
Summary: "Le nom de son monde est Néant. Vide. Rien. Son existence en elle-même est une mascarade. Alors pourquoi continuer plus longtemps cette comédie. " AU/Thèmes très sombre.
**N/A : Finalement, je me lance dans ma toute première fanfiction. Désolé pour les fautes, j'essaye d'en laisser le moins possible, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les voire !**

 **Ne vous inquiéter pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner la traduction de** _ **Just When You Have It All Figured Out**_ **, mais traduire un texte aussi long et franchement, certains passages sont complexes, c'est dur, mais je pense que d'ici quelques jours, il devrait y avoir un nouveau chapitre (en principe).**

 **/!\ATTENTION/!\**

 **Cette fic parlera de sujet grave et dérangeant pour certains : dépression, suicide, anxiété, bref vous avez compris, ce n'est pas pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas gérer ce genre de sujet. Le langage y sera aussi vulgaire et crus.**

 **Autre chose, il s'agit d'un AU, Fiore est transposé dans un univers semblable au notre, mais nous ne sommes pas sur notre terre, il n'y aura aucun des pays de la Terre. C'est la même carte que celle qui est connue dans l'univers de FT.**

 **Chanson : Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day : watch?v=aGzgoSg5OZg**

Prologue.

Le nom de son monde est Néant. Vide. Rien. Son existence en elle-même est une mascarade. Alors pourquoi continuer plus longtemps cette comédie.

A un observateur lambda, sa vie semblerait parfaite : un travail lucratif et qu'il aime, des amis à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, chacun avec lesquelles il partage un lien particulier : confident, meilleur amis, frères et sœurs de substitution, des conquêtes d'un soir, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, avec lesquelles c'est l'éclate presque tous les soirs (voir plusieurs fois par jours), en bref, une vie modèle, que beaucoup lui enviait.

Pourtant à chacune de ces pièces chanceuse, se trouvait l'autre face, celle que l'observateur lambda ignorait: un boulot trop demandant, qui ne lui laissait le temps de rien faire, le cantonnant au triste adage du « métro-boulot-dodo », des amis en remplacement d'une famille éclatée, éparpillée, malsaine à l'exception de son grand père, et enfin des conquête sans sens, sans saveur et sans but, un défilé aveugle de corps rendu presque ennuyant.

Oui, le nom de son monde était Néant. Néant affectif, néant social, néant tous.

En repensant sa vie, il se rend compte que le néant a toujours été présent, rodant tel l'un de ses dramatiques méchants de cinéma autour de lui, s'éloignant parfois un peu, mais revenant toujours à la charge.

Des hommes et des femmes dont il ne connaît rien et qui ne connaissent rien de lui le frôle, il a beau savoir qu'aucun d'entre ne sait, il a comme l'impression d'être jugé. Accusé d'un procès dont le crime n'a même pas encore été commis.

Il marche dans une allée, bordé de magasins aux enseignes coloré et aux devantures avenantes.

Il se prend quelque instant à imaginer le futur des personnes qu'il croise… cet homme qui marche vite, en trois pièces et mocassin, se rend-il à un rendez-vous d'affaire ? Cette femme aux bras chargés de sacs sait-elle que son compte sera très probablement à découvert ? Cette autre femme, le ventre arrondi, en tenue de travail, sait-elle que le machisme et la misogynie de son patron vont la forcer à quitter son travail ? Cet homme…

Putain ! On s'en fout des autres ! Ils peuvent bien crever la gueule ouverte, ce n'est pas son problème.

Qu'ils restent avec leurs problèmes, il restera avec les siens.

Des enfants le bousculent, il leur lance un mauvais regard, et un grondement sourd fait trembler sa gorge. Les gamins se dispersent tel des fourmis à qui on aurait écrasé le nid. Il reçoit un regard outré de la part des parents, mais sa carrure imposante et son air mauvais repousse les possibles perturbateurs. 

Il y a ça aussi. Il fait peur aux gens, il est trop grand, trop large, garde toujours une expression qui oscille entre « Oui, je viens de taper votre chiot avec votre nouveaux né. A plusieurs reprises même. Est-ce que je le regrette ? Non. Maintenant dégagez. », ou « Vous n'êtes pas digne de respirer le même air que moi, vous répugnant déchet, conglomérat abject de fange, crevez ça fera du bien à tout le monde ». Et puis en général, les gens ont peur des cicatrices. Elle les met mal-à-l'aise, leurs laisse imaginer des fantasmagories sur comment est-ce qu'elles ont été faite. Il porte sa main à la sienne, l'effleurant, presque comme si lui-même en avait peur. Un rictus mauvais étire ses lèvres fines. Oh ce qu'il donnerait pour pouvoir l'arracher ! La faire disparaître de son corps.

Parce que cette cicatrice, c'est par là qu'est entrée le néant.

Et s'il pouvait juste l'arracher, alors ce nuage immonde qui le suit dans chacun de ses mouvements foutrait le camp.

Au lieu de ça le voici. Arpentant les rues, sans réel objectif, juste ce putain de besoin de s'éloigner.

En temps normal, il aurait eu ses sound pod posé sur ses oreilles, et la musique aurait eu un effet apaisant, mais même ça, le néant s'en est emparé.

D'abord, il lui a pris sa famille, puis le désir, puis l'amour, puis la passion, et bientôt, il le prendra lui.

Il est presque sorti de la ville maintenant, et autour de lui, les rues sont presque vides, la noirceur de la nuit a fait fuir presque tout le monde.

A sa droite, des rangées de bâtiments où, il le sait, se terre ses semblables, à sa gauche, un des innombrables canaux de la ville.

L'obscurité semble vouloir l'avaler, mais il sait que le néant va l'en empêcher, on ne laisse son jouet préféré se faire chiper sous ses yeux sans rien faire.

Il continu à marcher.

Finalement, sa route s'arrête d'elle-même.

Il fixe pendant quelque instant l'endroit, ce dernier est calme, mais il ne peut pas l'admirer, il ne sait pas, ou peut-être plus comment faire pour ressentir ce genre de chose.  
Le vent froid de cette fin décembre s'insinue sous ses vêtements, son manteau claque à chaque bourrasque, l'une d'entre elle, plus puissante, lui fait légèrement ployer l'échine, et c'est alors qu'il la voit.

Elle est magnifique, elle est sa porte de sortie, son unique espoir, ses courbes harmonieuse l'appelle et l'attire presque douloureusement. Elle est un mélange complexe de bleu et de blanc, et son corps tout entier frissonne à l'idée de bientôt, enfin, la rejoindre.

La seule chose qui les sépare, c'est 66 mètres, enfin, plus exactement une chute de 66 mètres.

66 mètres, et il s'en ira rejoindre les eaux gelées de la rivière qui coule plus bas.

C'est parfait. Vraiment. Rapide et dramatique.

Il enjambe la barrière et il se rappelle qu'ils ont prévu une chute dans les températures dans la nuit. Il sera probablement coincé sous la glace jusqu'au printemps: son linceul sera fait d'une fine couverture de givre, et son cercueil de glace.

Rapide et dramatique.

 **N/A : Voilà voilà ! Alors, plusieurs choses :**

 **Je n'ai pas donné de noms au personnage, ni mis en description de qui il va s'agir, car c'est une surprise (bon d'accord c'est plutôt facile de deviner !), enfin, le premier à trouver aura le droit de choisir 3 pairings qu'il/elle souhaitera voir apparaître (sauf si ça brise mon OTP), cette fic sera une Mystère X OC.**

 **J'hésite à passer en 1** **ière** **personnes, çà vous plairait ?**

 **Pour ceux d'entre vous qui se sente un peu mal après cette joyeuse petite chose, je vous invite à imaginer mon chaton de 1 an, qui pendant que j'écrivais était couché sur le quart du clavier et une partie de ma main. Imaginez. ça ira mieux.**

 **Et enfin : COMMENT S'ETAIT ? Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, 1 étant vraiment nul, 10 méga bien (oui, les chiffres négatif sont autorisés)**

 **Kalihell.**


End file.
